How the Marauders got their Hogwarts Letters
by Last Marauder of Five
Summary: How James, Sirius and Remus got their letters of acceptance to Hogwarts. Peter won't appear in this story, as he is a traitor and should never have been a Marauder.  Companion piece to Marauders Through the Years, but can be read alone.
1. James

**Disclaimer:** I have already dreamed that I owned Harry Potter, but I know that I don't.

**Part 1 – James**

A boy with messy black hair and black rimmed glasses rested on his bed, anxious. He was waiting for something he knew would come, yet he was afraid it wasn't. His window was closed, so he didn't realize when a giant brown owl arrived. It waited for the boy to notice it, but as he didn't it knocked on the glass with its beak. Young James Potter looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. Finally, he spotted the owl waiting patiently outside. He jumped and allowed the animal in. Once inside, the owl offered James its paw for him to untie the letter it carried. He did so and offered it some treats. He turned the letter around, hoping it was from where he wanted it to be. The back read:

_Mr. James Charlus Potter, Potter's Manor, 3rd floor suite_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

He tore it open, as happy as when he first rode a broom.

Inside, there was a letter telling him all the details and another one with a list of all he'd need to start his year. He didn't even bother reading it. Instead, he slid down the banister to the ground floor, where his mom could be found haply reading.

Mom! Guess what just arrived? – He called, animated

I don't know… A letter from one of your friends? – His mom answered, without lifting her eyes from her book.

No! My Hogwarts letter! – James informed her, even more excited than he'd been a few seconds ago.

Oh, honey, that's great! – She said, closing her book and enveloping her son in a bone-crushing hug. – Now let me see that letter!

He gave it to her, his hands trembling with excitement. She read the carefully scribbled parchment twice, ignoring her son's impatient looks. Finally, she said:

You know you can't bring your broom, right?

NOOOOOO – Little James Potter screamed.


	2. Sirius

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Newsflash, isn't it?

**Part 2 – Sirius**

Sirius Orion Black waited his letter like a hippogriff waited for ferrets. He wanted it now. He wanted to see himself free of the curse he called family. He could barely even stand to be in the same room as his Mother and Father. His little brother, however, was different. He always sided with Sirius and always told his older brother when his parents were in a bad mood. Regulus was the only thing that kept Sirius there, in the Grimmauld Place number 12. He was also the only thing that had gotten him through all the bad phases. Not that there were good phases, just neutral-tending-to-bad phases. But it seemed like he would have to abandon Reggy to his parents mercy, a thing for which he constantly apologized, though his younger brother had told him innumerous times that he didn't mind.

Sirius was so deep in thoughts he didn't register the owl that waited for him on his bedside table until it started to nibble on his finger. He laughed slightly at the owl's impatience and gave it a little piece of the cookie he'd been snacking on. The owl ate it gratefully and offered its paw for the boy to untie the letter. Young Sirius untied it and petted the owl, thinking that even it treated him better than his own parents. He shoved that thought aside, thinking of the fact that, if that was the Hogwarts letter, he'd be free of them in a few weeks' time. He turned it over, closing his eyes and then slowly opening them, one at a time. On the back, it was written:

_Mr. Sirius Orion Black, Grimmauld Place, 12, Master Bedroom._

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

He tore the seal open, taking no time in fear that it was all a dream. He'd waited for this for a good, long time. 11 years, to be precise.

Inside, there were two letters. The first one had all the information he'd need, that is, the day school started, the place where he needed to be and so on. The second one had a list of his school stuff. He sadly noted that he couldn't bring a broom. A pity, since his favorite sport happened to be Quidditch.

Figuring he would need to tell his parents about the letter sooner or later, he made his way to his Father's study. In the way, he bumped into his little brother.

What's that? – He asked, pointing to the piece of parchment carefully, though not successfully, concealed in Sirius' hand.

My Hogwarts' letter. I was just on my way to tell Father. – He said. No emotion whatsoever could be read in his voice.

Do it now. They're in a good mood. – Advised Regulus. Sirius nodded and entered the study.

Dad, I just got my letter of acceptance. – Sirius informed, turning his back to leave. He knew, of course, that that wouldn't work, but it was worth a try.

Come back here, boy. Unless, of course, you want to get grounded. – Orion's voice was cold and harsh.

"Reggy was right" thought the 11 year old "they really are in a good mood. I thought I'd get grounded just by entering the study without knocking."

You know what will happen if socialize with the wrong people, don't you? – Walburga said, getting up from her chair, previously concealed in the shadows.

Yes, Mother. – Sirius answered, a shiver running down his spine. He'd experienced it once and he didn't plan on doing it again.

Good. You know that that also applies in case you don't get Sorted in Slytherin, am I right? – Orion asked, raising his voice just the slightest.

Yes, Father. – Sirius answered.

"Great" he thought "Just as I think I'll be free from them for a year, I find out that I'll be stuck with my many cousins. Just my luck."

You may leave. – Orion instructed him. Sirius complied without a second thought.


	3. Remus

**Disclaimer:** I am sad to inform you that I am not J.K. Rowling and I will never be.

**Part 3 – Remus**

The werewolf never thought he'd get a chance to go to Hogwarts. He wasn't even human, for Merlin's sake! Remus John Lupin thought he'd never get a chance to study or to be accepted. That was, after all, the life of one of his kind. Yet, he found himself gazing at the window, just imagining an owl coming down, bearing a letter with the crest of Hogwarts. He imagined himself walking into the Great Hall, with the enchanted ceiling he'd read about so many times in Hogwarts: A History and being sorted into a house. He pictured himself sitting in a classroom, surrounded by people who didn't fear him. So, when an owl really did come down and entered his house, he thought he was daydreaming again. It wasn't until his mom screamed "Remus, could you see what the owl brought!" that he realized the little animal really was there.

As he picked up the letter and fed the owl a little piece of bread he didn't dare hope maybe they'd found a way around his lycanthropy. Not a cure, that was too much to hope for, but something that'd enable him to go to school like all other magical boys his age.

When he turned the letter to see where it was from he almost screamed. It said:

_Mr. Remus John Lupin, 24 Little Elm Street, Small Bedroom_

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

M…m…mom? – Little Remus called. – Look what just came in.

His mom walked over to where he was standing and picked up the letter he'd left on the counter. As she read, her brow furrowed.

But… how. I mean, I'm happy. I'm really happy, but how. – She said, afraid Remus would think she didn't want him to go to Hogwarts.

I believe – said a tall, bearded old man dressed in purple robes who had just appeared in their kitchen. – I have the answer for that. I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I wanted to arrive before the letter. I see I did not succeed.

Mr. Dumbledore, I believe. Please, sir, sit down. – Remus' mom offered.

Thank you, Mrs. Lupin. Now, your son attendance to Hogwarts is really important. Why would a bright young man not attend to the school he wants to just because of a condition? For that, I had my gamekeeper plant a tree. This tree protects a passage that leads to a house in Hogsmeade, where you will be able to transform safely. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will explain it better to you when the first full moon comes. For now, I believe that is all. Any questions? – Dumbledore asked, stroking his long white beard in a pensive manner.

No, Mr. Dumbledore, thank you. I don't think I'll ever be able to express the how grateful I am. – Remus' mom said, in the verge of tears. – Remus, don't you have something to say?

T… thanks you. – Remus didn't usually stutter, but right now he was still in shock.

Not to worry, Remus. You shouldn't have to be grateful. I, however, do know you are, but being in shock as you must be now, you are not able to express yourself. Please, don't worry. Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Lupin. I look forward to having your son as a student. – And with that, he Disapparated.

"Oh my Merlin. I'll attend to Hogwarts. And I haven't even started to read half of the books."


End file.
